1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading apparatus which reads out image information of a document which was placed on a document table.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in this kind of image reading apparatus, a cover member for pressing a document which was placed on a document table is disposed, in an openable manner, to an apparatus main body. In an image reading apparatus which was described in Japanese utility model publication: JP-UM-B-1-34183, in such a condition that the cover member was opened nearly vertically, it is held by an anti-falling member.
In the meantime, a cover member, which was described in JP-UM-B 1-34183 publication, has only one open position to the apparatus main body, and therefore, in case of trying to set a document with a larger size than the document table, the cover member in the open position becomes an obstacle, and it was difficult to set the document on the document table.
The invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and aims to provide a technology which facilitates an operation for placing a document with a larger size than a size of the document table, on the document table, and by which operability was improved.